Ever since people have used razors to shave, there have been numerous accessories designed to hold the various shaving implements. Some of these accessories exist to hold the instruments together in one convenient place and others are designed to hold each implement separately in convenient locations. Prior inventions designed to store user's shaving cream, shaving gel and manual shaving utensils have been made from a variety of rigid, non-porous materials including, but not limited to ceramic, metal and plastic. These models have all failed to address multiple aesthetic or functionality defects which are remedied by using neoprene, which has some amount of elasticity an is resistant to water, but not impervious. Neoprene can be used to contain rust, which naturally occurs when a metallic container is exposed to water. The subject invention has a completely sealed bottom to prevent any rust from escaping the shave caddy and transferring to another surface Neoprene also has the ability to snugly hold on to user's container, thus reducing the vibrations which resonate sound in the event the can user's container is dropped. Neoprene provides a certain amount of cushioning that is both easier to grip when wet, and acts as a buffer between hard, sharp edges of a user's a container and vulnerable surfaces such as human flesh or easily marred surfaces that may exist. Neoprene is lightweight, easily portable, and can be produced inexpensively in a variety of different colors in order to accommodate consumer preferences and other aesthetic needs. Neoprene is typically attached using stitching, adhesive, or any other durable method of attachment of the two components. Said attachment can be inexpensively produced in a variety of different colors which can be used in concert with the different colors of neoprene to accommodate a more diverse variety of color combinations, meeting a variety of aesthetic needs. Neoprene is also able to be inexpensively embossed with logos, photographs, etc. which would meet aesthetic needs of the consumer.